Comme une larme qui s'écoule
by Etoile du soir
Summary: La vie s'échappe du corps de Noah comme les larmes s'échappent du coeur de Seto... SxN


**Source** : Yugi-Oh !

**Couple** : Seto Kaiba/Noah Kaiba

**Titre** : Comme une larme qui s'écoule

**Genre** : Deathfic, songfic, one-shot, POV

**Chanson prise **: Les paroles françaises du ending de GTO

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, trop dommage, mais personne n'y échappe !

**Petite note de l'auteur** : Je sais que c'est presque de l'inceste, mais sachant que Seto a été adopté par le fou de Gôzaburo, ça compte pas plus que ça !

**Comme une larme qui s'écoule**

**_POV de Seto_**

Je savais que tout se passerait vite dès qu'on aurait posé pied dans le monde virtuel de Noah, mon demi-frère. Et je savais également que ma vie changerait radicalement. C'était la première fois que je ressentais des sentiments aussi indescriptibles que cela. On aurait dit que je nageai dans un océan sans nom. Un océan de douleur, de souffrance et de tristesse. Tous ces sentiments étaient ceux de Noah. Et je ne l'avais compris que trop tard. Pour moi, il n'était pas mon demi-frère mais une personne que je devais respecter. Comment considérer quelqu'un comme une personne de notre famille quand on ne la connaît que depuis peu, très peu de temps. Je n'avais pas eu assez de temps pour connaître Noah, mais j'avais l'impression de partager ses peines et ses souffrances. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je cette impression ? Maintenant que tout était terminé, il me restait une chose à faire. Il fallait que je le fasse, autrement, je n'étais pas digne d'être un Kaiba. Je me rendis donc à l'hôpital où reposait Noah. Il fallait que je le vois, c'était indispensable.

- Je peux vous être utile ? me demanda une voix.

- La chambre de Noah Kaiba s'il vous plaît ? dis-je à la réceptionniste.

- La numéro 446.

- Merci.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre indiquée et arrivé devant la porte blanche, mon coeur s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'un instant. Pourquoi ce malaise ? Je posai ma main sur la poignée et entrai discrètement. Il dormait paisiblement. Cela faisait six ans qu'il était prisonnier de ce trop long sommeil. Un profond coma dont il ne se réveillera jamais. Mais moi, je crois qu'il tiendra le coup. Je le sais fort et courageux, il ne se laissera pas abattre par la maladie, j'en suis sûr. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil délaissé. Ne reçoit-il plus de visites ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Son père et le mien, Gôzaburo, avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que Makuba et moi. Pour ses derniers jours, il ne devait pas rester seul. En aucun cas.

Le silence régnait. J'entendis l'horloge sonner les seize heures. Je soupirai. Depuis que j'étais arrivé, je ne faisais que le regarder. Son visage reflètait une profonde douleur. Mais soudain, comme dans un rêve, je vis sa main bouger légèrement. Je me redressai, le coeur battant irrégulièrement. Se réveillait-il ? Dans un long soupir, je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement sur un bleu intense, naïf et innocent.

- Noah. . .

Les médecins arrivèrent précipitamment. Je m'écartai pour leur laisser place. Après de longues minutes, j'entendis la voix d'un médecin s'élever :

- Comment allez-vous Monsieur Kaiba ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais le médecin sourit. Noah avait dû lui faire un signe de la tête. Les médecins lui dirent alors que malheureusement, il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à vivre. Noah ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça. Il leur sourit pour les remercier puis les médecins se retirèrent, désolés pour le jeune patient.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. Noah semblait enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence. Il tourna la tête vers moi. Son visage était pâle, presque fantomatique. Et pour la première fois, il prononça un mot. Mon nom.

- Seto ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

Je m'avançai vers lui.

- C'est un miracle que tu te soies réveillé.

- Crois-tu aux miracles ?

Noah parlait-il toujours en énigme ? Même dans le monde virtuel, il ne parlait pas ainsi.

- Il ne me reste que quelques jours à vivre.

- Te reste-t-il de dernières choses à accomplir ?

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Je baissai la tête. Désolé. J'étais désolé. Puis, je perçois des sanglots. Je relevai la tête et me retrouvai face aux larmes de Noah. Pourquoi ai-je si mal au coeur tout à coup ? Il me regardait, les yeux brillants de larmes et me murmurait :

- Je voudrais que tu m'emmènes quelque part.

Je lui devais bien ça.

- Bien sûr.

- Il me faut faire cette dernière chose avant de mourir.

Je hochai la tête.

**_Fin du POV de Seto_**

**__**

**_POV de Noah_**

Le jour suivant, Seto m'emmenait là où je désirai aller : la maison de mon père, ma maison.

- Cela me rappelle tant de souvenirs. Pas toi ? dis-je à Seto.

- Des souvenirs que j'aimerais oublier, crois-moi.

Il essayait de paraître calme et indifférent mais je voyais bien son amertume.

- Gôzaburo n'est plus, dis-je alors, essayant de le rassurer.

- J'aimerais te croire. Allons-y.

Nous entrâmes dans la sombre demeure et je montai directement dans ma chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Le lit, les meubles. . . Sûrement l'oeuvre de maman. Elle avait certainement voulu préserver cette chambre. Maman. . . C'était tout ce que voulais voir. Mes derniers souvenirs. Voilà, c'était fait. Mais au lieu de rejoindre Seto qui m'attendait, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et je laissai mon esprit vagabonder. Je me sentais si bien.

**_Fin du POV de Noah_**

**__**

**_POV de Seto_**

Que faisait-il ? Je décidai de monter le voir. Je passai devant ma propre chambre. Elle n'avait pas changée. Toujours la même. Je me détournai d'elle et allai à la recherche de Noah. Je le vis enfin dans une chambre. Je m'approchai et vis qu'il était. . . mort ? La panique m'envahit. Je m'approchai et sentis avec soulagement son souffle régulier. Il était si paisible ainsi. Mon regard s'attrista. Pourquoi avais-je envie de pleurer ? Je chassai cette pensée et m'assis à côté de lui.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que je le regardais dormir, mais il s'éveilla au coucher du soleil. Un détail important. . .

- Je me suis assoupi. . . réalisa-t-il.

- Oui. Mais ça ne fait rien.

- Je voudrais faire encore une chose.

Je le suivis donc à l'extérieur et il s'installa devant un lac immense. Le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau, donnant des lueurs orangées au paysage. A cet instant, je réalisai toute la mélancolie de Noah.

- Noah ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as eu une vie malheureuse, comme moi.

- Peu importe, si c'est pour mourir si jeune.

- Noah, il faut te battre.

- Je me suis assez battu, j'en ai assez.

Je baissai la tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie soit si injuste ? Je me dirigeai vers Noah et m'assis à côté de lui. Il observait le coucher de soleil. Son dernier coucher de soleil. . . Il voulait graver cette dernière image en lui.

**_Fin du POV de Seto_**

**__**

**_POV de Noah_**

Quand est-ce que la mort me prendrait-elle ? Je n'avais plus la volonté de me battre. Je n'en avais plus la force. J'étais désolé. . .

_Si on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde,_

_Il ne faut pas négliger ceux qui font battre notre coeur._

_Ne pas les trahir, ne pas douter d'eux,_

_Ne jamais les blâmer, ne pas les haïr._

_L'innocence la plus pure_

_Peut-elle blesser le coeur de l'autre ?_

_Je sentais cette sereine passion_

_S'enflammer au fond de mes pupilles. . . _

J'étais désolé. . . Quitter ainsi le monde sans rien dire de mes sentiments. Mes sentiments pour toi Seto. . . Adieu. . . et merci pour tout. . .

**_Fin du POV de Noah_**

**__**

**_POV de Seto_**

Ces larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues. . . Noah était si triste. Je le pris alors dans mes bras, espérant qu'il n'était pas seul à affronter la mort. J'étais toujours là pour lui, avec lui. . .

_Lorsque je t'ai rencontré_

_Au coeur de cette époque sans fin._

_Que puis-je faire ?_

_Même si je ne suis pas encore sûr de mes sentiments,_

_Ils brillent de mille feux que je ne peux éteindre._

_J'ai envie de pleurer_

_Mais les larmes restent prisonnières de mon coeur._

_Il faut vivre intensément l'instant présent_

_Comme une larme qui s'écoule. . . _

Instinctivement, je le serrai plus fort contre moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse. Sa vie ne faisait que commencer. C'était injuste. Puis, ma plus grande peur se réalisa. Je le sentis se détendre dans mes bras. Un dernier souffle. . .

Mon cri se répercuta longtemps dans la nuit. Noah, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonn ? Je levai ton visage pâle vers moi. Même mort, tu restais le même. Celui que j'avais toujours aimé. Mais à présent, ces paroles étaient inutiles. Comme dans une prière silencieuse, je posai mes lèvres sur les tiennes, espérant que tu emportes ce baiser glacé avec toi. A présent, tout était fini. Même mes larmes douloureuses n'y pouvaient rien. Mais il n'était pas seul, je serais toujours là. Toujours. . .

**_Fin du POV de Seto_**

**__**

Je m'appelle Seto Kaiba, j'ai vingt ans. Tout ce que j'ai construit jusqu'à présent, c'était pour Noah. C'était comme un espoir, une sorte de rêve, espérant qu'il revienne. Mais il n'est jamais revenu. C'est si bête de penser ceci alors que parfois, mes larmes coulent encore quand je repense à lui. Je l'aimais. Comme un frère, comme un ami, comme un amour. . .

_Si on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde,_

_Il ne faut pas négliger ceux qui font battre notre coeur._

_Ne pas les trahir, ne pas douter d'eux,_

_Ne jamais les blâmer, ne pas les haïr._

_L'innocence la plus pure_

_Peut-elle blesser le coeur de l'autre ?_

_Je sentais cette sereine passion_

_S'enflammer au fond de mes pupilles._

_Lorsque je t'ai rencontré_

_Au coeur de cette époque sans fin._

_Que puis-je faire ?_

_Même si je ne suis pas encore sûr de mes sentiments,_

_Ils brillent de mille feux que je ne peux éteindre._

_J'ai envie de pleurer_

_Mais les larmes restent prisonnières de mon coeur._

_Il faut vivre intensément l'instant présent_

_Comme une larme qui s'écoule. . . _

Oui ! Ma vie. . . est **_comme une larme qui s'écoule_**. . .

_Finiiiiiiii !!!!!!! C'était bien ou pas bien ? Je mérite des **reviews** ou pas ??? C'est triste hein ?? _

_Allez, c'est fini, c'était juste un one-shot, faut pas être triste pour si peu._

_Bisous et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle fic !!!!!_

**_Etoile du soir qui vous adore tous !!!!!_**


End file.
